Hol Horse
Hol Horse is a recurring antagonist from the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders. For the most part, Hol Horse maintains a calm, composed, and affectionate attitude, though that is just a facade, as Hol Horse is a dirty coward who only fights when he's sure he will win. If he doesn't have a partner to back him up or is outnumbered he will run away and avoid confrontation at the first opportunity. Hol Horse is perfectly content being #2 man. In Japanese, he is voiced by Norio Wakamoto in the OVA, Kei'ichi Nanba in the Drama CD, Yasuhara Yoshito in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, Hochu Otsuka in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, and Hidenobu Kiuchi in both JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes Over Heaven and the anime. In English, he is voiced by Roger L. Jackson in the OVA and Imari Williams in the anime. Biography Hol Horse is a low-life who lives by using people whenever he goes. He is hired by Dio Brando to assassinate Jotaro Kujo and his group, going after them on Calcuta, India. He teams up with J. Geil, who makes an ambush for Polnareff, who was after J. Geil. Hol Horse confronts Polnareff, who is almost killed, but is saved by Avdol, who is shot in the head and seemingly dies. Polnareff is forced to run away by Kakyoin, but J. Geil decides to go after them. Hol Horse decides to not give chase, arriving much time later, when J. Geil was already dead. He tries to escape, but Jotaro blocks his way. He manages to escape when his latest girlfriend, Nena, holds Jotaro. Hol Horse meets with J. Geil's mother, Enya Geil, proposing to team up with her to avenge J. Geil, but she decides to kill him for betraying his son. He is almost killed, but Polnareff finds him and is attacked as well. After Enya is defeated by Jotaro, Hol Horse escapes by stealing their car, advising them to kill Enya while they can. After most of Dio's mercenaries are disposed of, Hol Horse has a brief conversation with Dio, where he reports on their defeats, but Dio doubts Hol Horse's loyalty and demands him to do something. Scared, Hol Horse draws his gun and attempts to shot Dio, who vanishes and appears behind him. Pleased with Hol Horse's calmness, he simply walks away. Hol Horse attacks Jotaro's group again is Cairo, forcing the little Boingo to help him. By using Boingo's predictions, they manage to stun the entire group by making a truck collide with them. However, Boingo's last prediction fails when Hol Horse, having to shot his bullets in a pipe on noon, discovers that his clock was broken. The bullets end hitting Hol Horse, who ends in the hospital along with Boingo. OVA Hol Horse also appears in the 1993 episodes of the Part 3 OVA, with his debut being in the two parter episodes "The Emperor and the Hanged Man" and "The Judgment", a straight adaptation of his manga debut. His last appearances are in the Enya the Hag two-parter episodes which adapt her manga chapters as well. Unlike in the manga, at the end of the "Justice" episode of the OVA, Hol Horse is rendered comatose but still alive, and does not hinder the Joestar group any further. Powers And Abilities Hol Horse's stand, The Emperor takes the form of a gun. It has unlimited ammo and he can control the trajectory of the bullets at will. However, his stand is fairly weak by itself. Because of this, he only fights when he have a partner to back him up. Trivia *Hol was originally intended to redeem himself and join the Joestars, but it was scrapped due to Hol Horse being too similar to Polnareff. *Horse Horse was based off of Cobra, the protagonist of a manga of the same name. Cobra is a gunslinger who both smokes and can fire at objects without needing a line-of-sight, just like Hol Horse. *Hol Horse's quote "The gun is mightier than the sword.", is a parody of "The pen is mightier than the sword." a well known saying originally said by Edward Bulwer-Lytton. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Cowards Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Non-Action Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Western Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Internet Villains